


Beautiful Bouquet

by EdyaCouky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: Five times Jason catch the bouquet and one time he throw it up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! First fanfic I post, you can find it on my tumblr (I have the same name). I hope you will like it  
> It is also the first time I wrote in english (it is not my first language) feel free tell me if I made mistakes.  
> Enjoy your reading :)

The wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, the wedding of Batman and Catwoman, was the most expected and surprising. Since day one, everyone taken bet. So when a date was chosen, Alfred Pennyworth taken the matter in his hand organized everything with uncooperative fiancées. All Bruce and Selina wanted was the wedding being over and start their newly married life together.

“I had waited for almost forty years before you finally decide to settle down with someone. Almost fifteen years before you have the nerve to ask Miss Kyle to marry you. At least for that, Miss Kyle deserve better than some kind elope marriage and you can indulge the wish of an old man.

-I love you too Alfred.” Said Selina with an amused smile while Bruce resign

 

* * *

 

The wedding day, all the decorations were in place, the caterer brings in time the food. Bruce wears his tuxedo and smiling doing it (Thanks to Alfred), Selina dress was simply gorgeous. Mermaid style with top Queen Anne style. White and covered by black lace.

And the most important part is no villain could come waste the day thanks to their family and friend. Speaking of them, miraculously, all the guests came.

Alfred was particularly glad when he saw Jason in suit with his teammates Roy Harper and Kory Anders.

“Always a pleasure seeing you Master Jason and your friends.

-Don’t worry Alfie we don’t come for trouble, only for the food. Jason said

-And for dancing. Kory said

-And use your washing machine. Ours is broken. Roy said

-Yeah, because of you.

-Coming ceremony will start in hour, let you enough time to do your laundry before we all go to the synagogue.”

 

Like every time Jason has to be in the Manor, he was really uncomfortable. He can’t seem stay in place. This time he even uses Kory to make sure Dick doesn’t come close. This two weren’t really comfortable with each other.

“Breath Jaybird. Said Roy trying making him smile. Our laundry will be clean before we can say it.

-We shouldn’t have brought our laundry if you didn’t decide use our washing machine to make a dysfunctional weapon.

-For now! Let me make some modification then it will be the best weapon ever made!

-Gentlemen, please talk about weapon and work after the ceremonies.” Alfred said punching everyone to the cars

 

In the synagogue, the Outlaws tries seat in the back, far away from the member of family. Of course Alfred refuse let them do that. He forces them set in the front, no way they could leave before the end without being seen. Roy and Kory put themselves between Jason and his family. Kory put her just beside Dick.

“You’re ok Princess? Ask the boys at the same time Damian ask Dick if he was ok

-Yep.” They answer at the same time

Soon everybody have to be quiet when Selina enters.

Jason feeling a little sad when Bruce’s face lighten with happiness. He couldn’t remember when he saw his old mentor this happy. And despite their difference Jason doesn’t think this is fair. Bruce have every right being happy. He hopes at least for Damian that this new happiness will stay in Bruce’s life.

His good though stay for ten minutes, and then he gets bored. Despite Alfred’s glare, Jason flopped in his seat, posing his head on Roy’s shoulder.

“If you sleep, I will sleep too. And I don’t know if Kory would wake up us before we snore.” Roy said amusing

Jason snort.

“I just didn’t know wedding could be so long.”

Roy gasps.

“Don’t tell me you are currently lose your wedding virginity?

-Give me your hand I am nervous.”

Roy takes his hand, kiss it, and make them laugh with glee. They have to calm down when Damian menaced throw them out if they can’t be quiet. Roy and Jason have a sarcastic remark but when Alfred menacing them not having cake they keep it for themself.

“Wake me up when it finish.

-If Kory wake me up before.”

They smile to each other and success don’t say an another word. They didn’t sleep neither but when the newly married couple started leaves the synagogue Jason and Roy rise up and can’t wait go to the reception. Kory seemed being calmer than at the beginning, but share their enthusiasm.

 

They waiting on the street that everyone finish take photo and go to theirs cars, they discuss about the ceremony, what they will do during the reception, when Dick came to them.

“Jay, we would like take a photo with all the family.”

That true, Selina, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, Duke and Cass waiting for posing. They look like a happy family all together.

“Good for you.”

For a moment Dick look at Jason without knowing what to say.

“I am pretty sure it was a way to say to join them. Kory said

-Thank you. I was sure it was obvious but he makes me doubt.

-Yeah, can’t wait hear what you would said when people will ask who the fuck I am and why I am on the only family photo.

-We will find something to say.

-I pass.

-Jason, don’t make thing hard. It’s Bruce wedding day. Just come with us.

-Boys! Hurry up!  Alfred said. I want this photo now.”

Suddenly, every pairs of eyes were on Jason and he can barely breathe. Only Roy’s hand in his back and Kory’s hand in his help him.

He didn’t want take this photo when he can barely stand them. He is pretty sure they try compensating the family portrait but he can’t help feeling it is fake.

“We can go, you know?” Kory said

Then everything will be his fault. He didn’t say a word when he rejoins them. He tries being less visible as possible and he thankful when they let him be. Bruce opens his mouth to tell him something but the photograph tells them to smile because they have to leave.

Jason put a small smile in his face and looks away. When this is finish, he came back to Roy and Kory.

 

“Go, go! Jason said. I think Bruce went tell me something.

-Say no more!

-Go to the Outlaw car!”

 

They start walking when a bouquet falls in Jason’s arms. Everyone exclaimed and start talking to him and take him in photo.

“Well Jason sound like you will be the next person to get married.” Clark laughing

Great, that was just so great. Of course, he has to catch the bride’s bouquet.

 

“This bouquet is so beautiful. Kory smiled

-Then it is all ours Princess.”

Jason gives it to her and like each time he is with Kory and Roy, he smiled. A true smile, bright and shiny.

 

* * *

 

 

The reception was nice, the food delicious. The Outlaws danced, laughed and Bruce had no chance to talk to Jason.

At some point, Kory disappears. But since, Dick disappear too, Roy and Jason didn’t panic. They trust her to find them if she was in trouble.

 

They decide does something when it was pas three a.m, only because it was at this hour they were agree to go. Roy and Jason go before Dick’s bedroom door and tock.

“Hey Princess. Roy and Jason here. We just want know if we can go now or at lunch. You know since we came together, we go together”

Not even one minute later, their phone rings and they could read a message from Kory : “Lunch”. The boys laugh.

“Have fun you two.

-Well since we have to spend night here, why don’t we go into your old bedroom and have fun? Roy propose

“Good idea except it’s not. I am not a big fan doing it in a mausoleum. We have unhappily fun only in a guest room. Jason said

-Or two.” Roy said before kissing Jason

Well, who is Jason to take happiness away from his boyfriend?

 

* * *

 

 

Before lunch time, Kory enters panicked in the room where Roy and Jason finished their night.

“We have to go!

-What? Lunch is serving yet?

-No! I don’t know! We just have to go!

“Kory calm down. What’s going on?

-I make a terrible mistake and now we have to go!

-Did you kill Dick?

-No!

-Did you kill his dick?”

Kory throws a pillow at Roy before use it to punch Jason.

“Stop laughing!

-Sorry, sorry.

-But seriously, what’s going on?

-I sleep with Dick.

-Yeah, that we understand.

-Like many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many …

-Stop brag.

-Time. And now I am not sure it was a good thing and I want go before he wakes up so I can’t have that discussion with Dick.”

Roy and Jason groan.

“That’s true, he always want talk.

-See!

-Just let us dress and we go.”

Kory didn’t want wait for them to be ready inside the Manor. So she flies by the window and wait them inside their car.

 

When they were dress up, they go to the enter hopping there will be nobody.

Bad luck. Many guests, mostly his family was fully awake.

“I take that you and your friends don’t eat with us. Alfred said

-Maybe next time Alfie. Nice wedding. Selina good luck with this family. Jason said without stop walking

-Jason …” Bruce start saying

Roy and Jason hear Dick’s footstep and stop the conversation.

“No time here, B. Send me the files by mail.”

 

And they were gone.

 

“Which mission do you want give to Todd? I can do it!

-None. There was no mission. Bruce said displeased. I don’t know why he said that.”

Before Damian can argue, Dick appears on the doorstep, visibly disappointed.

“Where is Kory?

-We didn’t see her. But since Roy and Jason just go I thing you miss her.”

Dick groans while take a seat and start to eat.

“Nice. Selina said looking at the bruise with an amusing smile

-Not a word.” Dick warned them

There was a silent. Then Cassandra whistles with a satisfying smile.

“Et tu?” Dick said looking betrayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Jason was hopping for his ex-mentor, the first year of his marriage was more than good. Bruce and Selina were still happy together and the family seems more and more accepted about Selina in the Wayne Family and the Batfamily.

 

This year for Jason was horrible in many ways.

 

The relationship he try having with a woman fails miserably.

 

Kory decides go alone to a personal mission. Jason understands that she needed to do that, but he missed her. And when he learned that her and Dick had The Discussion and decide try again to have a relationship, he knew that he lost her.

Roy and he were a good team. Jason loved work with Roy, his relationship with him. Not really lover, more than friend. But when it was obvious that what Roy want and need with what Jason was, they have to separate.

And it was ugly. Jason didn’t want Roy’s friendship that he gives him by pity. Because he knew Jason was alone. Jason was so lonely. So they both said awful to each other, knowing each other too well.

His relationship with Bruce becomes worst with each mission, each day. The disagreement with his rule only grow up and become more and more incompatible with his desire to go to Gotham and help his city.

All of that and he feels he had no one to talk. He had no friend left. His relationship with his brothers and sister and Alfred go to so-so at good, but he can’t trust them not talk at Bruce after. So he just say “I am fine” and do the only thing he can: Being soldier.

 

Each day was the same miserable day.

 

Even the invitation didn’t change anything.

* * *

 

Dick and Kory getting married and they wanted him to come. Or at least Kory, since she is the one wanted him being her witness.

“I am legally dead, Kory. If someone discovers an alias was use for your wedding you can have problem. Choose someone else. Jason refused

-But how can I be sure you come if I can’t give you an important task.

-You can’t.” Jason though

He wasn’t even sure he will come. His family plus his old teammates when he was Robin plus Roy? He prefer be dead again.

“What?” Jason hears Kory said

Dick seems telling her something.

“Yes! It is perfect! Jason?

-Still here.

-We had to modify our rings size. The wedding day you have taken them from the jewelry store and bring it to us!

-Why the wedding day? I can go take it sooner.

-Because we will not give the store’s name until then, Little Wing.

-That’s stupid. I might not be the smatter Robin but I can find this shop easily.

-Please Jason. For me.

-I don’t want waste your wedding. Jason admitted after a silence

-You will not. Please, just come.”

* * *

 

So here he comes. In the morning, Dick sent him the Jewelry shop’s address. When he enters in the church, he wanted give the rings, his felicitation and go. But Kory’s smile and Dick’s hug disarmed him. They really seem happy to see him.

“I am pretty sure spouse don’t must see each other before ceremony.

-That’s just a silly Earth tradition.

-And we both make sure you stay. You have a seat waited for you beside Alfred.

-So in the front? No thanks. If your wedding is as long as Bruce’s I prefer seat in the back.

-Alfred will be disappointed. It’s been a while since he saw you.

-That’s not fair using Alfred against me.

-Never say I playing fair.

-And for the reception! Have at least one drink with us!

-Just one drink. I have back to work.” Jason lied

If Dick and Kory didn’t believe him, they show nothing.

“I will take my seat. Kory, you are beautiful. Dick, happy to see you didn’t choose your suit.

-Hey!”

 

They laugh and Jason leaves them alone. Like Dick and Kory, his family seems mostly happy to see him. Except maybe Bruce who look at him with doubt.

 

“That’s not fair! Damian said for the nth time. I should be Grayson’s witness!

-We told you a million times. The witness can’t be a minor.

-Then he should have wait I have eighteen years old!

-He has a point. Jason said amusing

-Jason, please.” Bruce said

 

It was stupid really but his voice, his intonation make disappear Jason’s good will.

 

“What I am doing here?” He asked to himself. Bruce didn’t want see him, in fact no one want see him, Jason realized, Bruce was just honest. He knew but it still hurt. Like it still hurt that Roy laugh with the friends he deserve and ignoring him.

 

“What I am doing here?”

 

He has the sensation being in a fog for all the time. Reacting by automatism. Forcing a smile every time Kory looks at him or for the photo he can’t avoid. Even when he catch again the bouquet, he wasn’t surprised, happy, embarrassed. He was just hurt, especially when the same jokes that last year were told to him, especially when Roy look at him with a pleased smile. Why did he smile like that? He wasn’t like he still like Jason or something like that. He will never drink that drink fast enough.

* * *

 

Roy was really nervous when he takes seat for the reception. He succeed convince Kory and Dick that it would be a good idea that he seat next to Jason. At first, all he wanted was an excuse to talk with Jason. He miss him and he was hopping they could stop their argument and be friend again.

But after seeing Jason today, he was worried. Jason wasn’t fine. He was miserable. During all the ceremony, he keeps his attention to Dick and Kory, but then Jason catches the bouquet.

Roy was glad see Jason with the bouquet, wishing all the happiness who came with it, but all he saw was a Jason ready make a mistake. He has to help him somehow.

 

“Of course, Kory could help her. Jason sighing when he see Roy

 

-Hey

-Hey.”

Jason look around but seems think next to Roy was not the worst place. Good point for him, he supposes.

“How are you?

-Fine. You?

-Jaybird, I know you. How are you?

-Which games do you play?

-None. I am worried for you because I like you. That’s all.

-You don’t like me. You pity me, which is funny from you.

-Don’t do that again.

-I will see if I can seat elsewhere.

-Jaybird!”

 

But Jason didn’t look for an another seat, he took two full alcohol bottle and go outside to drink.

* * *

 

Roy joins him least than half an hour later, just the time he needs to calm himself.

“You are already drunk?” Roy said like he can’t believe that

Jason shrugs and proposes the half empty bottle to Roy.

“How dare you? Roy exclaimed angry and hurt. You know that I have problem and …

-Yeah, I know. I am the problem. So what do you do here?”

The smell of alcohol, the fact that he thinks Jason will let him drink perturbed Roy. He can’t think.

“I can’t talk to you when you are like that.

-Then go. What do you wait?

-You did that on purpose.

-Just go.”

Roy doesn’t want leave Jason but he is too scared about what he would do.

“Shit. You know me so much, Jaybird. You always know where to hurt.” Roy said before go

Jason hate himself more than ever for make Roy cry. But he know he didn’t deserve him, so why let him enters in his life to be hurt?

“Roy, are you…?”

 

Here comes Bruce. That should be fun.

 

“What’s meaning of this? Don’t tell me you let Roy see you like that?

-I won’t tell you.

-That’s enough. Give me this bottle and your cars key.

-Or what B?

-Give me that bottle and your key.”

Jason wants a fight. He feels so miserable and lonely and angry. He needs a fight.

He starts dinking what it’s left in the bottle without stop looking at Bruce. The latter take the bottle, throw away all the liquid and take the second too.

“I can’t believe you’re doing that to Dick’s wedding.

-Doing what? Drink? Not want talk to someone? It’s family thing.

-Give me your car key now. I will not repeat again.”

Jason clumsy start searching his key in his pocket, while Bruce keeps talking.

“You’re going to the Manor with me.

-Prefer be dead again.”

Jason finally found it and without hesitates, throw it away. Bruce sight.

“Really mature. You realize it is your key, right?

-I don’t have twenty one yet. I don’t have to be mature.”

Sadness expression on Bruce’s face almost makes Jason vomiting. Nothing to do with all the alcohol he was drinking.

“Just stay there.” Bruce said and more gentle than before then he go take the key lying on the ground.

 

He wasn’t really surprised when he didn’t see Jason but he was worry and disappointed in a way only Jason manage to make him feel. If only he knew what to do with Jason, with Red Hood, with his son. But the awful true is he didn’t know either this person, didn’t know what they need, what he must do for them. For a control freak like Batman, for a loving person like Bruce, it was a frustrating tragedy.

* * *

 

Jason enter Bruce and Selina’s car with their key he stole earlier, knowing how thing will finish. He go out the city without hesitate, without obey the speed limit. He should not do that, especially as drunk as he is. What can he say? More he drive more he is sure he will put an end on everything tonight. If he is lucky, this time will be painless.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Selina said in the back

Suddenly she appears in the mirror and go seat in the front next to Jason.

“What are you doing here? Jason exclaimed slow down the car and focuses more on the road

-When I saw you today, I couldn’t help but remember that one time we work together. We saw a car just like that and you said that if it will be your coffin you will be ok with that.

-Bruce knows?

-No. He would be a mother hen with you all night and feeling miserable for bringing this car.

-Yeah. We shouldn’t hurt Bruce feeling.

-True is if your died in his car because he fail bringing you home, this time he will not survive you enough to our next anniversary.

-It’s your problem, not mine.

-If you say so. But I am sure enough you will not do something if it could kill someone.

-That the reason you’re here? I am murderer. I could kill both of us and laugh thinking it would kill Bruce.

-You are a murderer by necessity not by pleasure. I trust you.”

Suddenly Jason stops the car after he quits the road. He takes deep breath. He didn’t want hurt Selina in any way. He didn’t even think of Bruce and his parody of family when he takes his decision. He was just thinking about that for a while now and when he sees the car he was thinking: “Universe sends me a sign” like Universe never fuck him.

He leaves the car, he need some fresh air. He seat on the hood and incapable keep an impassible face, he cry and cry. Selina go after him, seat right next to him. She is not touching him but she is ready for hugging him.

They stay like that for a little while until Selina’s phone ring.

“Selina, Bruce said, I can’t find Jason. You are not at the party either …

-Breathe. He is with me. Everything will be fine.”

Jason was sure she tells this more for him than for Bruce but he cannot even smile to thank her.

“Where are you?

-I don’t think it is a good idea I tell you.

-Selina, please. He is my son I need see by myself if he is alright.”

Selina open his mouth for disagree but another voice appears.

“Do you know where Jason is?”

 

Jason start cried again earing Roy voice but ask Selina her phone.

“Roy. Jason said when he sure his voice won’t shake

-Jason!

-I am sorry for being a jerk to you since we know each other. And what I did to your earlier was cruel and unfair. I hope you will be happy.

-Jason…

-Wait. I need to throw up.

-What?”

Jason gives back her phone to Selina before vomited at some foot from the car. He ear Selina said:

“Yeah, not an excuse. He is really sick. Call you back later.”

* * *

 

What happen next sound like a dream. He doesn’t really remember Selina take him to one of his safe house, force him has a shower and put him in bed. But the next afternoon, his head seems like it want kill him, he feels sick. He had so little faith in his day when he wakes up. Then he sees Roy send him a text.

“What you did last night was The Asshole Move. And at Kory’s wedding! I am really angry at you for that!

But I swear to God if you try ignoring me again I will make sure you are not coming back to life a second time.

You are my best friend and I love you.

We are going to talk about all of that.

Yeah talk. Can’t think of worse torture for you.”

Suddenly Jason cries and laughs.

He didn’t deserve this man but he loves him so much he can’t live without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Some day after Dick and Kory’s wedding, Jason got an intervention.

Lying about a job, his family and friends make him seat on living room and don’t let him go until Jason really heard that he was deeply loved.

Jason tried crack some joke or making excuse to go when thing were going embarrassing, but despite his best effort he finish by crying in front of everyone.

 

“That’s ok Jaybird. Roy said while hugging him

-We’re here. Alfred said taking his hand. Everything will be fine.”

 

Fuck! Jason feeling so miserable and ashamed. Why everyone is here making him cry? Like hell he want cry before Baby Brat or Batman!

For the first time since a long time, he feels hope, that maybe he is not alone after all.

From now on, at least one person take five minute per week to talk with him, drink a coffee or anything else that wasn’t related to his work.

Jason prefers the visit of Alfred and Roy.

Alfred always makes wonderful tea, talking about literature, theatre and they cook together.

Roy proposes him some solution, like a psychologist Batmanproof, but most of the time he just listen when Jason needed to talk and rambling when Jason doesn’t want.

They didn’t restart a romantic relationship neither a sexual one.

They never talk about that, their feelings or what they want. They still love each other deeply but they were so afraid about loose this little peace they succeed to gain. What if they try and everything they win is despair and loneliness?

So they keep what they feel for themself. For the misfortune of those around them.

 

* * *

 

 

This status quo stays like that for almost two years. Then suddenly, one night, Jade reappears in Roy’s life. With a little girl. With their daughter.

This night Roy learns that he has a three years old daughter Lian. When Jade discovers her pregnancy, she decided keep the baby without telling with Roy, not wants him in her life. She succeed raise Lian till now but her job become more dangerous every day and her enemies will be more than happy use Lian against her. She came to Roy because she can’t protect Lian alone anymore.

 

“Are you for real? Roy exclaimed almost making Lian cry. You have my child for almost three years. You never tell a word to me, despite our short encounters. Now you want give her to me to kill some people and when you will finish it you will take her back.”

 

Jade hugs Lian harder with a sad face.

 

“I know now I can’t have her back. You will ever be a part of her life now and you have friend to make sure of that. If I try, Lian and I will be fugitive for the rest of our life.

-The rest of your life.

-Will you help me or not?

-I will help Lian. No way I let her die, especially by your fault.”

 

Then Jade disappears as suddenly as she appears. Letting Roy and Lian alone.

Totally alone.

Without any clue how take care of a kid!

What Roy is supposed to do?

Lian, in his arms, start cry and Roy freak out.

What is he supposed to do now?

One hour later, more or less, Jason enters in Roy apartment with take out.

 

“Sorry I’m late. But I meet Bruce, and since he goes to the psy too, he is … well … I pass you the detail …”

 

He stops and didn’t know how to react when he see Roy crying in his living room, with a kid in his arms crying too.

 

“Ok but you, you have to give me details here. What’s going on? Did … did you kidnap a kid?

-Jay … Jay … help … I am freaking out …

-Yeah. I can see that. You should stop cry if you want this kid be calm.

-I can’t!

-Ok so give them to me. I will hold them till you calm down, ok?

-Her. She is Lian.

-Ok. Can you let me hold Lian?”

 

Roy hesitated. Not because he doesn’t trust Jason, but because it feels wrong. It isn’t the same thing as abandon her? Is he already a terrible father?

 

“Roy, you need to calm down.”

 

Slowly Jason take Lian in his arms like he was afraid Roy could attack him in any moment. When she is secure against him, he looks seeing if she is hurt or ill. Fortunately, it seems she is fine, even clean, but she still crying and put her tiny hand in her mouth.

 

“When did she eat last time?

-Oh God! I don’t know  I should know this kind of things!”

 

Right. Roy was useless for now.

 

“Look, I am going find something to eat for her and you, breath, ok?

-Yeah … Breath … Ok …”

 

Jason didn’t have search too long, in a bag he didn’t know was food for little kid. They all seat in the kitchen. Jason feed Lian while Roy eaten to calm down.

 

“Are you feeling better? Ask Jason after a moment

-Yeah … sorry for that.

-Don’t need to apologies. But I need information here.

-You’re right.”

 

Roy takes a deep breath and tells Jason what happen before he came. Jade, Lian being his daughter he didn’t know about and now he have to take care.

 

“Understand you panic like this. Jason finally said. Not sure I could stay cool if something like this happen to me.

-Don't believe you. Look at you. She is calm in your arms and you knew she was hungry. I am the worst.

-Ok ... no, it is not true. I just had to take care of some kind when I lived with my mom. You will see tomorrow you will be calmer and an excellent father. Don't worry.”

 

* * *

 

Jason was wrong. Tomorrow, Roy was as panicked as yesterday.

He can't help himself but search every five minute how parenting on internet and answer he find stressed him more than anything else. He was also worried by Lian's silence. He was pretty sure he heard his little girl talk to her mom. And she didn't seem crying the loss of her mother. Maybe she didn't trust Roy enough for that. He didn't blame her. He didn't really trust himself after all.

Fortunately, Jason stay with them without a world needed. By being here, he helped Roy learned being a father and he seems understand quite well how Lian must feel with all the change of situation.

Slowly but surely, Lian open up and start talking without anyone can stop her. She even starts to really like her daddy and Jay-Jay.

 

“She called me Daddy. Roy cried to Jason after Lian was asleep

-I told you, you will be a good father.

-And you are a good friend. Roy smiled

-And the cool uncle I hope.

-Cool uncle will not make sure she eats all her vegetable.” Roy thinks but said nothing

 

Neither of them discuss about what happen between them. Too afraid of how thinks could go after THE discussion.

They are not in a sexual relationship. Roy doesn’t think they are in romantic one either, despite what everyone tells him.

If they start live together it is because it is more practical.

Roy need help to take care of Lian and keep doing his vigilante stuff.

If they sleep in the same bed it is because Jason will not still sleep on the couch forever and they don't have time find a house bigger. Their job and Lian keep them busy enough.

If only people could stop assuming things and keep their noses out of their business.

 

* * *

 

 

When the invitation for Kate Kane and Renee Montoya’s weeding arrives at their home, they blushing. They send one invitation for three of them. The way they write like Roy was Jason’s husband and Lian his daughter.

 

 

> _“Dear Jason and Roy Harper and their daughter Lian,_
> 
> _Katherine Kane and Renee Montoya invite you to join them celebrating their weeding their marriage on …”_

 

Fuck they could not look at each other's eyes so much they were puzzled.

 

“A weeding! Lian exclaim ecstatic. I will wear a princess’s dress, right?

-I don’t know Pumpkin. Roy kidding. Do you have a princess’s dress?”

 

Lian’s eyes widened comically as she gaps. Without a word, she goes see what kind dress she has.

Roy and Jason laugh. Jason put the invitation on their fridge.

 

“I suppose I will tell them we come.

-Unless you want disappointed Lian.

-I would dare.”

 

Jason slowly passed the tip of his finger under the phrase «Jason and Roy Harper and their daughter Lian” with a smile. It is stupid how happy it makes him. He hopes Roy doesn’t see him do it. But he does.

Roy looks at him with a fond look. But before they can say anything, Lian yells:

 

“Daddy! Daddy!

-I am coming Pumpkin. What’s going on?

-I don’t have any princess’s dress! Lian said sitting on the floor surrounded by the half dozen dresses that had been offered to Lian

-Are you sure about that? It seems like you have one or two.

-No Daddy! They aren’t good for a weeding!

-It is that so.”

 

Lian nods with wet eyes. Some weeks ago, Roy would panic but now he recognize when she tries making him whatever she wants.

 

“I hope you realize that capricious girls not the right to new dresses.

-I am not capricious. Lian affirm with a pout

-Is that so?

-Promise.

-Look, here the deal. If you stay the little angel you can be, then when Jason and I will go buy our costume, we will see to buy you a dress, ok?”

 

Lian sighs loudly as she collapses on the floor.

 

“Do we have a deal?

-Yeah. She groans unhappy

-Ok, start by putting away your dresses, please.

-Ok.”

 

As if she were the most unhappy girl, she began to put them away. She kept staring at her father with a depressed look.

 

“Thank you.” Roy just said before coming back to the living room

 

Jason was reading on the couch and asks when Roy seat beside him:

 

“Do we have to buy a new dress?

-Only if she well behaved.

-There is progress. Jason mocks him

-Like half she has is not a gift from you.

-Never say I was better.”

 

They laugh together and Roy can’t help himself but think that it would be just perfect if he could kiss him.

 

* * *

 

The weeding day, Lian was so proud and joyful in her new green dress that cost much more than a simple disguise. Roy and Jason know they can’t keep doing that and swear it was the last time. They will stop spoil Lian as much after this day.

 

“Miss Lian, Alfred said when seeing her, I am afraid I can’t let you come.

-What? Why? Lian panic

-You are two beautiful in your dress, you will shade the brides.”

 

Lian smiles so wildly that she must hurt her cheeks.

 

“What do we say, Lian?

-Thank you!

-You’re welcome. Misters, you are very elegant. New costume?

-Thank you Alfie.

-Yeah, last one were damaging in a last job at Roma.

-Roma? That it's romantic.”

 

Roy and Jason blush furiously at that but before they can defend themselves, Lian was compliment by more family member.

Luckily, there weren’t more jokes about their relationship. The discussion was about everyone’s dress, some news and the weeding.

They were starting to sit down when Kate's father approached Jason and Roy.

 

“Sorry to bother you but Renee’s little cousin who was to be the carrier alliance is sick. Can Lian replace her?

-Well, I don’t know. Roy said. Lian, do you want do it?

-I have walk in front of everybody?

-Yes.

-I do it! I do it!”

 

Happily, Lian takes Jacob’s hand and follows him without a look to Roy and Jason.

 

“I hope she will be sadder when she will go to college.” Roy said making Jason laugh

 

The ceremony was long but beautiful and seeing their little girl so happy makes everything better. And it was so funny the way she commands Bruce, Kate’s best man, to carry her when she was tired of standing but did not want to leave "the front of the stage", and the way he obeying her.

Sometimes Jason forgets how good Bruce is with kids. It is nice have a reminder.

In front of the synagogue, while they wait to Kate and Renee, newly married, to go out, Jason try take back Lian to Bruce.

 

“It is ok. Bruce said. She doesn’t bother me.”

 

The way Selina smiles make Jason feel like he doesn’t have an important information.

 

“Let him be. Roy said and this smile Jason know what it means

-You realize there is no way I will catch the bouquet this time?

-Why not? Never twice without thrice. And there are two bouquets.

-You seem eager he catches the bouquet. Dick said. Something you want to say?”

 

Applause succeeds Kate and Renee arrives and they didn’t answer.

Jason cross his arms and look pointy Roy, like to affirm it will not happen this time. Roy still smile at him while filming him with his phone.

 

“Roy, you’re being ridicu …!”

 

God damn his reflex, he catches one of the bouquet without difficulty just by seeing it by the corner of the eye.

 

“Oh come on!”

 

At the same moment, Stephanie exclaims with glee when she catches the second bouquet.

 

“Well Bruce, Selina said amused, it seems like one way or another you will have a weeding to pay soon.

-It would not bother me.” Bruce assured with a smile looking at Jason and Stephanie

 

Stephanie seems embarrassed even if she seems deeply pleased hear that. Jason smile but he doesn’t believe he will marry one day.

 

* * *

 

 

The reception was grandiose and everyone has a good time. Jason too, especially when he compare to the last reception he goes.

Lian stay bravely up until nine pm. She wanted still dancing with Cass but she yawn more and more.

 

“Tired. Cass said to her

-No I am not. Lian retort but her eyes were closing more and more

-Yes.

-Maybe a little.” Lian finally admit when she can’t stop yawn

 

Cass takes Lian by the hand and guide her to Jason who was the closer.

 

“Are you tired, Princess? He asks her taking her in his arms

-Papa.” Lian whimper pitifully

 

Everybody freeze around them. Everybody, less Jason, chuckles and laughs.

 

“What? Lian ask worry she did something bad

-Nothing sweetheart. Jason said his face furiously red. I will put you in bed, ok?

-Ok … But I am not tired …

-Sure things.”

 

Jason ignores question about when Roy and him will get marry and go to the children’s room.

After put her down to bed, he is not surprise seeing he is not alone. He will just prefer it will be Roy and not Dick.

 

“So, Dick said when the door was closed, are you sure you have nothing to tell us?

-I don’t know. Have you nothing to tell us? I hope you realize we can see that Kory doesn’t drink a drop of alcohol.”

 

Dick blush at that.

 

“It has been only a few weeks we know, and we don’t know if the pregnancy will end well so …

-Yeah, I understand. I will keep my mouth shut up.

-Thanks. You, on the other hand, it has been for two years. What the hell are you waiting for?

-Look, if we have something to tell you, we will tell you, ok?

-Fine. Dick groans. You are insupportable both of you.

-Dick, Jason call him as his big brother coming back to their family, I hope you realize that Selina didn’t drink a drop of alcohol.

-What? No. You kidding me, right? Wait. No. Damian will not be happy about that.

-Who know? Bruce and you give him two futures Robin for when he will be Batman, after all.”

 

The two brother laugh quietly before coming back to the main room.

Roy comes to them.

 

“Lian is alright? Roy asks

-Yeah. She was just tired.

-Why Tim tells me go see you as soon as possible?”

 

In his table, Tim raises his glass to them with a large smile.

 

“I'll leave you to it. Dick sings song

-Something is wrong? Roy asks when they were alone

-No. Nothing is wrong. It is just … Well … Lian call me Papa.

-Oh.

-Yeah.”

 

They stay silent a long moment, before Roy anxious asks:

 

“Did it bother you?

-Not at all.

-Really?

-Yeah. I would like officially live with both of you, being her parent, being your …

-I would like being your boyfriend too.

-Yeah?

-Yeah.”

 

Despite their past, they kiss timidly, clumsily. Almost like that was their first time.

 

“Finally!” They heard someone yells before a thunder of applause.

 

Fuck, their family and friend are too embarrassing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick and Jason jokes about Damian not taking well the news about not only Selina’s pregnancy but also Kory’s, they had not suspected how much.

Damian refuses to listen to them and spend more and more time out of the house. Sometimes he didn’t even spend the night at the Manor.

Bruce tries making him talk but Damian simply refuses to open up. And with each refusal, Bruce became more and more frustrated which leads to a lot of argument.

 

“No, don’t worry, Jason said to Dick on the phone, if I saw him I will tell you. Yeah. Ok. Yeah. Good patrol to you too. Say hi to Kory for us.

-Damian ran away again? Roy ask

-Yeah. According to Babs he is not alone. He hangs with some friend but they worry about what can happen to him.

-Please like you are not. Roy mocks him

-Be careful Mister Harper or I will get angry.

-Oh and what will you do to me?”

 

They laugh before Jason embrace and kiss Roy. Roy put one of his hands on Jason’s waist and the other behind his neck. It was only a few weeks since they start dating again and they feel like they can’t be happier.

 

“Maybe you could skip patrol. Roy said kissing Jason’s neck. Maybe we could …

-Daddy! My story! Lian calls him from her room

-You hear the princess. Jason smile. I see you after my patrol.”

 

They kiss again before let it go.

 

“Stay safe, ok?

-Don’t worry.”

 

They kiss one last time before Jason finish to prepare for the patrol while Roy goes read to their daughter a bedtime story.

 

* * *

 

 

Patrol didn’t go as smooth as Jason would like. He gets hurt, nothing vital but there is blood on his clothes. He could scare Lian if she sees him like that.

He informs Roy that he will stop to one of his safe house to heal his wounds and change his clothes. Roy doesn’t seem happy that Jason was hurt or alone right now. Jason as to promise on Lian’s head that his injuries are superficial and he just doesn’t want frightened her. Roy admits that if Lian sees Red Hood covered by blood in their living room will upset her.

 

“If you don’t back here by the morning, trust me I will send the Bat for you.

-Please don’t. Jason said while open his door. I will be at home in the morning.

-Love you.

-Love you too.”

 

He'll never get home fast enough.

He goes to the bathroom and suddenly freezes.

There is a young red hair boy in his living room.

 

“Hello?

-Hi?”

 

Well, the kid looks embarrassed and afraid being found here but he is just seat in the couch. Chance are low that is a burglary.

 

“Can you tell me who you are and what you’re doing in my apartment?

-Is that blood? The kid ask and Jason is pretty sure he will pass out

-Yes it is. It’s mine if he can make you feel better.

-It didn’t.

-Ok. So, who are you again?

-I am Colin. Shouldn’t you take care of that?”

 

The kid, Colin, is worried by all the blood he sees. Cool. Jason comes here to not frighten Lian and he scares another kid.

 

“Yeah, on a minute. Wait. Did you say Colin?

-Yeah.

-Like Colin Wilkes?

-Red Hood knows me. Colin said amazed

-You’re one of Damian’s friends, aren’t you?

-Yes, I am. He tells me I can stay here but if I have to leave…

-No. Look, just stay here. I change to clothes and patch up when we talk, ok?

-O … Ok.

-Good.”

 

Jason stays looking at Colin on moment. He is persuaded that Colin will run away as soon as he can. But Jason doesn’t have the choice but trust him and goes to the bathroom.

When he goes back to the living room, Colin is still here; in fact Jason isn’t sure if he dares to move. The kid is visibly anxious and worried about what Jason could tell him.

 

“I am sorry … I didn’t mean to bother you …

-Look, I am not mad, I just want to understand. What are you doing here? Don’t you live in an orphanage?

-I can leave …

-It is not what I am asking you.

-I … Well, yeah … I live in the orphanage normally but … weird things happen …

-Weird like how? Jason worry

-Don’t know … Colin shrug. Just weird … Kids disappear or doesn’t seem like themselves … I don’t know … Maybe I imagine things but last time … Last time Crane use me for experimentation so …

-Did you tell that to someone?

-Beside Damian and you, no one.

-Damian is the one who give you this address.

-He just wants to help me. Colin defend Damian immediately

-I know. I am not upset at him either. Did you know if he tells that to someone else?

-He said he informs his father about that but …”

 

Colin and Jason exchange a knowing look. They both know that Damian don’t talk to his father in this moment.

 

“I wanted to go out with him to help but … Colin said show one of his ankle in a cast

-What happen?

-I got hurt last time I was out as Abuse.

-Fuck kid, and you’re alone since when?

-I am not alone. Damian comes see me almost every day.

-How long?

-Just … Just a few days.

-Fuck.

-It isn’t that bad.

-Yes it is. You shouldn’t be here on your own, especially if you’re hurt.”

 

Colin shrugs again and Jason realizes that Colin doesn’t really understand what he means. When none adult protect you or care for you it is easy to find natural you have to be on your own.

 

“We will pack your things then you will come to my home.

-I don’t want to bother …

-You are not a bother, ok?”

 

Colin looks unsure but doesn’t dare argue him.

Colin doesn’t possess much so they pack his things easily. Jason tries calling Damian but doesn’t reach him so he sends a message to tell him Colin moves.

Worry that Damian’s investigation could bring him trouble, he calls Bruce too. Damian will hate him but at least he will still be alive.

As expected, Bruce ignored all of this investigation and wasn’t pleased about that. Especially because Damian told him he will spend the night with the same Colin who was very alone.

 

"Colin, Jason asks him, do you know where Damian is?

-Is he in trouble?

-No. We worry because he said he was with you.

-I don't know. Colin said bitten his lips

-We just want know if he is alright.

-I don't know." Colin repeats with more conviction

 

Jason sighs. But he didn't repeat the question. And said at Bruce:

 

"I will rejoin you after I left Colin at my home."

 

Bruce groans.

 

"We don't need you."

 

Before Jason could argue with Bruce, he hears Selina yells at him and Bruce answers:

 

"He knows I don't mean that. It is obvious he is most needed at his home with his family."

 

Damn. Bruce is awful with words. And the worst is: he is better at that than years ago.

 

"You're my family too. Demon Brat too. I am coming. Roy will understand."

 

Bruce didn't answer immediately and Jason realize that maybe his father didn't want him hear what he said to Selina.

 

"Damian's tracker shows him at the zoo. Maybe you could stay at home.

-I call you back when I am at home?

-Yeah. Ok."

 

They hang up without telling more.

Jason looks at Colin and the kid seems miserable.

 

"That's ok. I am sure Damian is fine, ok?"

 

Colin stays silent. Jason sighs again

 

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asks

 

Colin nods. Gently, Jason carries him and his bag to his bike. Jason worries about what kind of trouble Damian found, and about the silence of Colin.

The kid didn't say a word, he obediently accepts to change in his pajamas while Jason prepares him the couch.

 

"Here. You should be fine until we find something better."

 

Hesitantly, Jason caresses Colin's hair.

 

"Try to sleep a little.

-I really don't know where Damian is. Colin whisper with wet eyes

-Don't worry. I am sure Damian is fine."

 

Jason put a little better the quilt on Colin when calls Bruce. It is certainly a bad idea to call him in front of Colin but the kid deserve know what happen.

 

"Everything is fine. Bruce said before Jason could ask anything

-What? Really? Or did you say that just because you don't want me to come?

-Damian is with Zitka at the zoo.

-Oh. Ok. Try to really talk to him."

 

Bruce groans but didn't try to defend himself. That make Jason laugh before they hang up. Colin sits up looking him hopefully.

 

"Damian is alright?

-Yeah. He's fine.

-Promise?

-Promise. Now sleep for real. You could call Damian tomorrow.

-Ok.

-Good night.

-Night."

 

Colin's smile became so wild and he relaxes visibly. When he laid down this time he really try to sleep.

While going to his room, Jason looks in Lian's and smile tenderly when he sees his daughter asleep. Roy was a little more awake.

 

"'Verything 'ood? Roy said with his head on his pillow

-Everything is perfect. Jason answer kissing him on his forehead

-'Ood. Come to bed.

-As you wish."

 

They both smile and kiss before Jason put his pajama and rejoin Roy on their bed. Just before sleep take him, Jason feels he forget something.

 

"Well, it can wait tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t know how long he was asleep. He doesn’t know much when he wakes up. He was shake up so violently that he was afraid they were under attack.

 

“Jaybird. Hey!

-Roy? What’s going on?

-Don’t you think you forget tell me something last night?

-What? What are you talking about?

-Jaybird, did you or did you not kidnap a kid last night?”

 

Jason frowns while he tries to understand what the hell Roy is talking about. He doesn’t what time it is but it must be too early for him deal with that.

Why Roy think Jason kidnap a kid? That’s so unreal thing. Why Jason will do something like that?

Then he remembers.

 

“Oh yeah. Colin. The red hair kid. The one in our couch.

-I am glad your memory works. I was worried you were amnesic or something like since you didn’t tell me you bring a stranger kid to our home where our daughter lives.”

 

Ok. Roy is really mad at him.

It is enough to finally wake up Jason. He sits up and said a little hopeless

 

“You know I will never do anything to hurt Lian, to hurt Roy.

-You should’ve told me.

-I know.

-Are we not partner?

-Of course we are.

-It doesn’t seem like that. Why did call me to ask me what I thought of bring this kid in our house? Why did you tell me when you came back here?

-I … I don’t know.

-You don’t know?

-It is just a kid, Roy. He has Damian’s age. In my place, you would have done the same thing.

-So why didn’t you tell me if you thought I will said yes?

-Honestly, Roy? I had something else in mind. I was shot last night. I found a thirteen, orphan and injured boy in one of my safe house. Then I learn we didn’t know where Damian was. And I just wanted to come back home to you and Lian. Are you happy now?

-What the …? No. What do you mean you were shot? You tell me you were fine. And is Damian fine?

-I was shot in my arms. Nothing I swear. And Damian is fine. Bruce quickly found him with Zitka.

-Ok.

-Ok?”

 

Roy slap him in the shoulder without lose his frown.

 

“You're not out of the woods yet. You should’ve told me about that.

-I know. I am sorry.

-First warning. Next time, you don’t inform of something this important I will not let that pass, ok?

-Yeah. That’s fair.

-More that’s fair. Now show me your injury before you make us breakfast as forgiveness.

-As you wish.” Jason smiles

 

He would like Roy kiss him but his boyfriend seems still angry. And Jason can’t be mad at him for that. Sometimes he forgets that he is not alone anymore, that he has to take Roy in consideration for the decision.

Well maybe his cooking will not be enough to gain forgiveness but he is willing to try.

Lian likes immediately Colin and give him one of his plush when she saw his cast. Colin was painfully happy with her gesture.

Seeing that, Roy knows that Jason was right when he affirms that Roy will have taken Colin at their home.

Not an excuse for what Jason did, but it helps calm Roy a little.

 

“I … I don’t want to bother you …

-You want call Damian. Jason said making Colin blushes

-If it doesn’t bother you.

-Not at all. Give me a second. I will give you my phone.

-Oh! Roy realize. You’re Colin the Damian’s friend.

-One of them.

-You know Dami? Lian ask but Jason gives Colin his phone before he can answer

-Here.

-Jason, Roy said, maybe Colin would like call Damian in our room.

-That’s ok. I can …

-Don’t worry.”

 

Jason carries Colin in his arm without difficultly and installs him in his bedroom.

 

“Take your time and call if need it.

-Ok. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

After that, life becomes at the same time, easier and more complicated.

Colin’s doubt about what happen at the orphanage was true. During the investigation, Colin stay lives with the Harper family. At the end, there was experimentation make on children so their meta gene awake. If the experimentation fails, the child dies.

And Colin’s orphanage was just one in the world impact by that.

No need to say that the Batfamily was horrified by that and alert immediately the Justice League.

Learned that, no one was confortable letting Colin return to an orphanage. So they try finding him a good family.

Damian refuses for Colin every family who was outside of Gotham. But he warms up to the idea becoming a big brother and an uncle. Damian was really concerned with Kory and Selina’s health. One pregnancy was unprecedented and the other was difficult because of the mother’s age.

It was cute, even if sometimes Damian was too much.

Then Kory give birth to a little girl, Mar’i, and when Selina gives birth to a little girl too, Helena. And Damian couldn’t hide how happy he was. Despite his protestation, Damian loves babysitting them, especially with Colin help.

Colin, him, was still living with the Harper. One night after diner, Roy and Jason make Lian and Colin sit down.

 

“Ok. There is something we want your opinion.

-Something’s wrong?

-Everything is fine.

-It’s been a while Colin is here with us … Roy starts

-I don’t want to bother you; if I have to leave I can …

-You don’t bother us Colin. Far from there.

-In fact, we want to propose you to stay with us. More permanently and officially.

-I … I am not sure I understand. Colin said, not wanted being too hopeful

-Well, I can’t. Since I am being officially dead. But, if Lian and you agree, Roy can adopt you. Then you will be officially member of our family.

-If you want. Roy said. If not, you still can stay here until we find you a family.

-Wait ! Lian exclaimed. Does that mean he will be my little brother?

-Well he is older than you so he will be your big brother. Jason laugh

-Why? But he came after me!

-Yeah but he is still older, Pumpkins.

-Doesn’t seem fair. Lian said. But if you’re my brother, little or bigger doesn’t matter.

-I … I just … I don’t understand why … Colin said after a long silence

-Because we love you. Roy said honestly

-You don’t have to give us an answer now. Jason said. It’s not a limited time proposition.

-Yes! Colin almost screams

-We’re sincere when we said you can answer later if you want.

-No! I mean yes! Please I want stay, as your family.

-Really?”

 

Colin nods vigorously and a second later they hug each other. They cry, they laugh and kiss. And like that their family becomes bigger.

All the Batfamily welcomes Colin with joy. Damian wasn’t really enthusiasm that Colin become his nephew sort of.

 

“But I suppose if you’re happy with them that’s ok. Damian finally said

-And we could spend more time together, with which family event. And I wait present for my favorite uncle. Colin jokes

-Ttt. Please never say that again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three years after Mar’i’s birth, Kory was pregnant again, Damian reacts more than well. Especially when Dick and Kory propose him to be the Godfather.

 

“I wanted to ask you for Mar’i, Dick admits, but you weren’t sixteen yet.

-Tt if you insist.” Damian said but he can’t hide his smile while he carries the little Jake

 

Their life weren’t easy. They are still vigilante after all. But life was good.

 

* * *

 

 

Two years after Jake’s birth, Cass and Stephanie announce their marriage.

Bruce pays for almost everything, Stephanie’s mother insist to pay for her daughter’s dress. Cass wanted wear a dress too but take a long moment to find The One because neither of them was practical enough for combat.

 

“Why do you want your dress useful for a combat situation?

-Just in case.”

 

Fortunately, no attack happens.

They pronounce their vow in front of their families and friends, on Wayne’s Garden. Everything was so beautiful and magical. It was a waste that they have a plane to take the next day for their honeymoon at Hong Kong.

 

“You know what I was thinking? Roy said

-You can think?”

 

Roy slap him in his shoulder.

 

“I was thinking that you catch the bouquet at each wedding you go.

-Not again. Jason groans

-You can do it again. I believe in you.

-Well we have children. That’s my legacy for them. They can go catch it.

-I love when you said it.

-What? Go catch it?

-No silly. We have children.” Roy smiles

 

Jason smiles too. He loves that too. They kiss tenderly, at first at least.

 

“Do you think we can go in one of the bedroom? Roy asks

-Not before the photo. Alfred will search for us otherwise.

-Can’t wait.”

 

They laugh before kiss again. Then suddenly something falls on Jason’s knees.

 

“What the …? Jason exclaims. Oh for fuck sake! Seriously!”

 

Roy laugh harder and everyone join him.

On Jason’s knees, there is one of the bouquets.

 

“It isn’t funny anymore. Jason said. And I am sure Cass does that on purpose!

-Don’t know what you mean, little brother.” She said with a smirk

 

Jason really wants be mad at her. But Roy kisses his cheek, Lian hold his hand with a wide smile, Colin is happy, and all the other members of his family are here safe and sound.

 

When someone has everything he wishes how can they be mad?


	5. Chapter 5

In six years, so many things change.

 

During a mission, Roy almost lost his left arm. He could not work as Arsenal for a long period of time. It forces him to rethink what he can do, who he can be.

Their family life, his relationship with Jason wasn’t always good because of that. At first, he was irascible and depressed. He wasn’t believe the re-education would be efficient and there were many time where his sobriety was threatened.

 

“Fuck Roy! Jason yells at him one night where Roy was particularly difficult. You never were only an archer! You’re smart; you can do anything you want! So stop being so stupid or I swear I take the kids and leave you behind!”

 

Roy feels like Jason slaps him. He knows that Jason was serious. Never he will stand have his children dealing with a parent always high on drugs and alcohol.

The next days, he stays at his workshop. He was avoided it after his accident because he didn’t think he could continue to work on his projects with only one arm. But his fears disappear. It was difficult but when it was reorganizing, he realizes he can still work. He realizes Jason was right. Roy is smart and can do anything he wants. He even patented some of his inventions, allowing his family to have more legal money back.

 

“Thank you. Roy said one night where they were in bed. For staying with me, even when I was an asshole.

-Roy, we deal with each other hassle for almost fourteen years. One more will not make me run away. And it was my plan all along that you become a rich inventor who can support me.

-Oh really? I should’ve known. Roy said before kiss Jason. You’re too good in sex for not being a trophy wife.

-You’re stupid! Jason laugh

-I’m your stupid. Fuck. I was your stupid for fourteen years. It doesn’t make us younger.

-Poor thing. Maybe you’re too old for sex. I should let you sleep.

-Don’t you dare.” Roy almost groans before kiss Jason

 

And sooner that they would like, Roy repay Jason in kind when they realize Jason read more on the lips that he really hear people. At almost thirty years old, Jason becomes deaf. Jason was uncomfortable with having to put his safety back on a small, easily breakable device.

 

“Don’t worry Jaybird. Roy tells him. I will make you the best ear protection that could exist.”

 

But he was also afraid that one day maybe, even with the best ear protection, he couldn’t hear his family’s voice, their laugh.

That fear was rude to endure and never leaves Jason despite reassurance of his family.

 

* * *

 

Colin, even with missing some school years, success passes high school and at twenty-two years old he works as a mechanic in a good garage and sometimes helps Roy with his invention.

He knew that Roy and Jason will be happy to pay him for his studies in any university in any country. But he doesn’t like school, but he always loves car and bike. And the fact that he was something he could share with Jason was a most.

Damian tells Colin his decision was a waste of his capacity.

 

“You are doing studies for being veterinary. You’re not doing Harvard or Cambridge either. Colin said

-I already have master in different domain.

-Yeah but you do nothing with it.

-I use them as Robin.

-How? You slap Penguin with your certificate?

-Tt. Why do I bother talk with you?”

 

* * *

 

Lian becomes officially a teenager. Jason and Roy cry a little when it happens. She takes after Roy his love for arrow and bow, and she was talented. Neither Roy nor Jason was happy that both of their children decide becoming vigilante. Colin was too old so they can do anything about that. And Lian becomes more stubborn. More than twice in the same week, they catch her follow them.

 

“I want to help! She yells at them

-You can help without risk your life!

-Then why didn’t you do it? Why did you come back at home covered by blood and injured if there are other ways?! I want help you!” She desperately wants to cries but she said nothing and keep follow them

 

* * *

 

“Everyone! Hurry up! Jason yells. If we are late again, Alfred will be made at me!

-Don’t see how it is my problem. Lian answer while brushing his hair on the bathroom

-It will be if it makes me mad.

-That’s Daddy will be depriving of sex.

-And you little pumpkins you are depriving of sex till you are seventy years old. Roy said make her hurry up

-Finally! Jason exclaims when his family is ready to go. Up. Up.”

 

Another wedding was celebrating this year.

It was Tim and Kon’s wedding.

Despite Bruce’s insistence, the couple decide to refuse use the Wayne’s garden. Kon wanted have a ceremony outdoor but wasn’t comfortable have it at Gotham. And Tim’s family has enough money so they can go easily to another state. So all the guests have to go to Smallville.

The Batclan agree to travel together. And now, the Harper family was almost too late at the airport.

 

“I don’t understand why you have to take so many times this morning. Jason grumbles. We will have to dress at Smallville anyway.

-Looks sweetheart, Roy said, perfection needs time.

-Perfection for what? It is two a.m. and the wedding is tomorrow night.

-Alfie will be perfectly dress. Lian said

-Alfred can’t be badly dress. It is super power. Jason laugh

-Don’t worry Jaybird. Roy said. It is Bruce’s private jet. We won’t be too late.

-You know what? I will let you defend yourself from the other’s annoyance.”

 

The flight was long and exhausting, especially with the children who don’t seem able to rest well.

 

“Do you think my Father will be mad if I open one of plane’s doors? Damian ask when Jacob cries again

-I think everyone will be glad if the plane crash. Colin jokes. At least we could rest in peace.”

 

Helena starts a caprice upsetting Mar’i which makes Lian groans. None of adults’ techniques to calm them seems to works.

The relief they all express when the flight was over was indescribable. The worst for the parents was when they saw their children run everywhere around the Kent’s house.

 

“Are they ever tired? Jason sights when they all sit for coffee

-I take that the flight wasn’t going well. Tim said with a little smile he knew it was a good idea to leave sooner

-They won’t have sugar before bed. That’s for sure. Bruce groans and everyone agree

-Well don’t worry. There are enough camping tents so kids can be between them.”

 

And it was a good thing. Because the children keep talking even when they were supposed to sleep. The cicadas were quieter than them.

Tomorrow morning, they were tired eating breakfast, and the adults well rested. It doesn’t stay like that too long. The excitation for the wedding wakes them and nothing can stop them.

 

“Papa. Not like that my hair. Lian complains to Jason while Roy helps Colin with his tie. Like the photo.

-Lian, Jason said calmly. The woman on the photo doesn’t have same hair as yours.

-But I want same hair as her. Lian pouts

-You will be beautiful Pumpkins. Have faith on Jason. Roy said. You look good, Colin.

-Thanks.” Colin answers

 

He blushes a little, he have difficulty believe they give him a tailored tux. Years ago, never he would believe being so lucky.

 

“I am sure Damian will find you awesome. Lian grins after agree Jason change a little her hair dress so that it's better for her

-Who knows? Maybe the next wedding will be yours. Jason adds

-That’s not … Colin’s face was as red as his hair. Well when you and dad will get married?”

 

Jason just smiles and doesn’t even try to answer. Roy would like to say something but the true is Jason and him never really talk about getting married. They joke about that, think about the worst seating plan ever. But Roy doesn’t have even a little idea if Jason will say yes if he asks him the question.

Luckily, a knock on the door telling them that everyone is waited in twenty minutes stops the conversation.

 

“You’re beautiful, Honey. Jason said to Lian before kiss her cheek

-Thank Papa.”

 

When everyone was seated outside, without a cloud at sight, the music started. Clark brings Kon to the altar and Bruce brings Tim. At first the couple wanted walks to the altar together, but Clark and Bruce seemed so disappointed with their decision that they changed their minds.

 

“Too bad. Roy murmurs

-What? Jason asks

-No bouquet this time.”

 

Jason laughs, doesn’t expected this answer.

 

“What? Who did propose pay it for them so my legacy can go on?

-I did.

-Seriously?

-Seriously. But they said it was not worth it. I thought because they had already chosen their bouquets. Roy pouts

-You’re unbelievable Roy Harper.” Jason smiles before kiss him

 

Jason cannot believe it and he will not admit to Roy but, he was a little disappointed that there wasn’t bouquet to catch this time.

Each time Jason catch a bouquet, Roy’s smile was beautiful and full of promise. Even when Jason was at his worst, he was longing for this smile.

 

* * *

 

The reception was so nice, everybody has so much fun. There was dancing, playing, singing. Enough food and drink to keep dancing, playing and singing.

The Kent doesn’t have close neighbors so they could be as loud as they wanted, no one with super power have to fear showed it, which was good for the kids.

And the sky was so beautiful. Full of star with the full moon. They almost not needed any flash light for coming back to their camping tent.

At four a.m. Roy and Jason walk to their tent. Or at least they try. In each other arms, they keep kissing without looking where they put their feet.

 

“You know what I was thinking? Roy asks Jason after they almost fall, again

-What I will do to you when we finally arrive to our tent?

-God yes. Roy whispers before kiss him fiercely. But no.

-No? Jason said confused by the mixed signal he received here

-In fact, I was thinking that we are together for fourteen years and there is a question that I never ask you.

-Roy. Jason warns him with a sight

-I am not proposing. I haven’t any ring. Roy said doesn’t understand Jason reaction. But we never talk about that. I don’t even know what you could answer me.

-And now it is the good moment to talk about that?

-I didn’t thought you will react that badly. Are you against marry me?”

 

Jason stay quiet, holding back tears and cannot look at Roy.

 

“Talk to me Jaybird. If it is no, I will not be mad.

-That’s not that simple.

-Explain then.”

 

Jason took a deep breathing then takes Roy’s hand to walk again. Roy let him take his time and finally Jason said:

 

“I am legally dead Roy. I can’t marry you.

-That’s it or it is an excuse because you worried tell me no. Roy asks because it is something Jason still do, do and say thing event if he didn’t want fearing the rejection

-I trust you Roy. If it was no I would tell you. Promise.

-So, if it is just that the problem, we could make you a new identity. Then we could marry and you could even adopt our children.

-That’s not that simple.

-How so? I don’t understand.

-It would be me that will marry you. You will not answer yes to “Do you want to marry Jason Peter Todd?” and I just … That’s stupid …

-Hey! If it is important for you, it is not stupid. We could use your real name for the fake identity. There are lots of homonyms in the world.

-That’s not the same. I … No one really expecting much to me, you know? I was some kid from Crime Alley. With a father dealer and a mother junkie. Even when Bruce took me in. Non one really believes I could do something with my life. Not Brucie’s friends, not my teachers, not the students. Not me. And they were right. I get myself killed, because of the Joker and my biological mom. Did you know statistically what kill kids from Crime Alley? Their parents then Gotham villains. I was in another country but I didn’t escape the statistic.

-Jason…You’re alive.

-I know. I know. And I am happy. With you, with the children. I don’t think it was a mistake I came back to life anymore but … I died. That true. I died. I didn’t prove wrong to people who doubt me. In fact I prove that they were right. I am still legally dead. Every time anyone thought of Jason Todd they think “Oh this Crime Alley kid that died.”

-You are not only that, Jaybird. You are a good son…

-I know.

-A good father…

-I know.

-A good boyfriend…

-I know.

-A good brother…

-I know, Roy! I know. But it doesn’t change that I wanted, I want to prove that I, Jason Peter Todd, can be better than what everyone think of me. I want to marry you, I want adopt our children but as me, Jason Peter Todd, son of Willis Todd, Catherine Johnson, Sheila Haywood and Bruce Wayne.

-Waouh. You collect parent as much as Bruce collect kids.”

 

Jason slaps his arm, but smiles a little.

 

“Don’t make me laugh. I am serious here.

-I know, Jaybird. I understand what you mean. Look, maybe we can make your resurrection official.

-It has been what sixteen, eighteen years that I came back to life. Which explanation can we find? It is too late Roy.

-Jason …

-Please…

-If … Would you want marry me if we can?

-Of course.

-Adopt our children?

-More than I want marry you.

-Ouch! But understandable. They are perfect.”

 

They look at each other a long time without another word say. Tenderly, Roy hugs Jason, kissing his temple, his cheek, his nose, and his lips.

 

“I want to but I am legally dead, Roy. Nothing can change that” Jason said sadly with finality

 

In eighteen years, so many things stay the same.

 

Roy didn’t insist. It was late, they were tired and they could always talk about that later. For now, all they want was enjoy their tent under the stars.

 

* * *

 

What they didn’t know is that a little robin hears them.


	6. Chapter 6

“Lian, hurry up. Jason calls her. You will be late for your aikido class.

-I’m coming!

-Up, up Pumpkins.

-Don’t call me like that! Lian complains before rejoin Jason with her bag on her shoulder

-Did you put make up?” Jason ask her with a frown

 

She was only wearing eyeliner. The one Kori offer her for her last birthday with Roy and Jason’s agreement. That doesn’t bother them much that she wearing it but she doesn’t wear that usually for her sport class.

 

“No …

-Please, tell me it is not because of a boy. Jason sights while they quits their apartment. Or a girl. I am so not ready for that yet.

-You and Roy did tell me every day that I could talk to you about anything? Lian teases him

-Of course you can. She remembers while you grow up, your dad and me just becoming older.”

 

Lian laughs at that. They were quit their building and she wanted talk with Jason about the reason that makes her put make up today, but suddenly they were blinded by several camera flashes.

 

“What the …? Jason exclaims before placing himself in front of Lian to protect her

-Mister Todd! One journalist yells at him putting one micro against Jason’s face. Is it true you were amnesiac till recently?

-Is it true you are in relationship with Roy Harper?

-It is your daughter?

-Miss Harper! How do you feel having two dads? Does that trouble you?

-Enough!” Jason yells before entering in the building with Lian

 

They didn’t understand what happen to them when Jason’s phone rings followed by Lian’s phone.

 

“Your dad. Jason tells her

-Colin.” She said

 

They both pick up their phone before returning to their apartment.

 

“Jason! Roy exclaims. Are you and Lian alright?

-I suppose you said that cause of the horde of journalist in front of our building?

-Shit! They are there too? They were waiting for me down Queen’s building. I don’t know how but they know about you, about us.

-How they can know that?” Jason sights tired

 

Lian goes to her room while Jason tries understanding the situation with Roy.

 

“Lian! Are you alright? I didn’t success reach Jason.

-Oh, I see. I am your second choice. Lian jokes

-Don’t say that. You’re my favorite little sis. So are you alright?

-Well I don’t think I will go to my aikido class today with all the journalists in front of our home.

-You must be so disappointed. Colin teases her

-And how is Damian?

-Don’t know. Colin answer frustrated. I don’t have news from him since Tim and Kon’s wedding.

-Do you want me to beat him up?

-I am the big brother here.” Colin smiles tenderly

 

He really loves his little sister. When he thought he could have never meet her.

 

“No, no. If I remember correctly, you join our little family after me. So I am the big sister here.

-Yeah sure.

-So, do have I do beat Damian up?

-No! He is like that. Colin laughs. And I am big enough to beat him up myself if I have to.”

 

They both laugh.

 

“So, how did you know there was trouble? Lian finally ask

-I had to close the garage. At first some were clever enough to act like client but I suppose that doesn’t give them what they want. Colin sights

-Do you know what happen?

-Not really. Just that suddenly everyone in Gotham seems to know that Papa is alive for a moment now.

-Did you have someone talking about him before?

-Not that I remember. Did you?

-Neither do I.”

 

They sight.

 

“I am coming home. Colin finally said. I’m becoming crazy staying in my garage.”

 

Before Lian could ask him how he will pass the journalist, she heard Jason screams in the living room.

 

“Who did what? … Shut the fuck up B! How dare you?! Who do you think you are? You bitch! … Shut the fuck up! I will talk to you how the fuck I want!”

 

At first Lian was scared he was talking to her father, but it seems when Lian discus with Colin, Jason hangs up with Roy to call Bruce.

 

“Lian? Are you still here?”

 

That may be awful for Bruce, but Lian was truly relieved that his fathers didn’t argue.

 

“Lian?

-I am still here. Sorry. Papa start screaming and he was with Dad on the phone …

-Did they argue? Colin asks worried

-No. Sound like Papa is with Bruce on the phone.

-Look, I’m going call Damian while I come to home, ok?

-Yeah ok.

-I see you soon.

-See ya.”

 

Despite what most of the member of her family or friend of family can say, Jason wasn’t violent in front of her. She barely heard him scream like he is screaming to Bruce right now and when he did it wasn’t always at her.

She remembers one time where she convinces Mar’i to throw her to the sky; all she gains was a broken leg and Jason screaming at her. Later, he excuse himself for the way he react but at the moment she was really scared and really understand what could have go wrong with her idea.

So every time she heard Jason scream like that, she could not help but worry. She hesitates between keep listen what Jason said and put her headphone on. Finally, curiosity took the better of her, and she keeps her ears to her door.

 

“I don’t fucking care about what you were thinking Bruce! I can’t even bring my daughter to her aikido class because of you! Yes it is your fault! Why did you do this?! Why didn’t talk to me about that before you ruin my life and my family’s life?! Oh, you think I exaggerate? Roy is stuck at Star City. Lian and I can’t go outside our apartment …

-And Colin has to close his garage! Lian adds angry at Bruce too if all of that it is because of him

-And Colin has to close his garage! My son can’t even work because of you! … Oh is it how you solve all yours problems?! You throw all your money around?! Well guess what? Fuck you and fuck your money! I don’t want anything from you! Forget me and my family and don’t try to contact us anymore!”

 

Then it was quiet. Lian doesn’t dare to move at first but she doesn’t want be alone and she want understand what is going on. When she arrives at the living room, Jason is sitting on the couch, his head on his hands.

A board creaked under Lian's foot, making Jason look at her.

 

“Come here, Princess.” Jason said open up his arms

 

She doesn’t hesitate anymore and hugs him. Jason kisses her forehead.

 

“I am sorry you stuck here. He said more calmly. And I'm sorry you heard me get carried away like that.

-That’s fine.

-No it is not.”

 

Jason never talks to her about his childhood, but Lian learned easily how Jason’s family was before Bruce has found him.

 

“That’s fine. She said again. And Colin will pass by here.

-I can’t believe he have to close his garage. How was he feeling?

-Annoyed but fine.

-Good. And you?

-Angry. What’s going on?”

 

Jason sights before answer her.

 

“Bruce is a stupid bitch.

-Language.

-I only said the true.

-What did he do?

-He decides that I should be legally alive. Why now and why he didn’t tell me, I don’t know.

-You are legally alive now?

-No. Jason admits. Apparently he was just asking some question to a friend of his and press learns that somehow.

-So … It is not really his fault.

-Yes it is. He should have to do this without asking me and he should have been more careful when he talk to his “friend”.

-But don’t you want to be legally alive again?”

 

Before Jason could answer her, Colin enters by one of their windows.

 

“One of the journalists disguises himself as a deliver pizza guy, so no matter how hungry you are don’t open. Oh! It is hug time?

-Yes. Here come on. Jason answers him hugging his son. How are you?

-Angry. I wanted repair Mrs. Garcia’s car today so she can go saw her grand-daughter.

-Will you have trouble with your client?

-No, don’t think so. When I explain them what’s going on most of them was nice.

-I’m sorry.

-Not your fault. When Dad will arrive?

-Not tonight that’s sure. Maybe tomorrow.”

 

They all stay quiet some minutes before Jason decides to make them popcorn while Lian and Colin choose a movie. It was better that fight every journalist who come knock at their door.

Later, Colin and Lian were talking in old Colin’s room.

 

“What did Damian told you? Lian asks

-He admits that he is the one who convinces Bruce to do this.

-What? Why?

-Apparently because of a conversation he heard between Papa and Dad at Tim and Kon’s wedding.

-What conversation?

-Don’t know. I was mad at him because he didn’t tell me. Colin admits a little embarrassed. We pass the night together that night.

-Too much information. Lian grins

-That wasn’t like that. Colin blushes visibly lying

-You’re a big boy. You can do whatever you want. Dad and Papa don’t tell anything about you having sex or being a vigilante. Lian pouts more seriously

-You’re kidding, right? They give me a lecture about that every time they saw me. I am pretty sure they threaten Damian too, even if neither of them wants admits it.

-Really? I never saw them talking about that?

-I was never there when they explain to you the bee and the bird, wasn’t I? Neither I was here every time they talk to you about being a vigilante.”

 

Lian thought about that then admits she doesn’t remember Colin being here.

 

“That’s weird. Why do they do that?

-Well I suppose it is embarrassing enough as conversation without witness so with it. And like that they are two against one. Colin jokes

-That’s not fair. Lian answers seriously

-Don’t you worry, Little Lili. I will always be at one call aways.

-Yeah. Thank you for being here tonight. She said

-Don’t worry about that. And if I can confess you something, I didn’t want be alone tonight.

-Because of the press or because of Damian?”

 

Colin looks really upset suddenly there were tears in the corner of his eyes, Lian wanted to apologize for asking but unexpectedly they heard the front door open. The three of them quit their room to see who dare enters in their apartment without permission.

 

“Stay in your room.” Jason orders but neither of them listens

 

They stay silent when they realize who was there.

 

“Not everyone at the same time. Roy smiles before they hug him

-What are you doing here? Jason asks. I didn’t expect you till tomorrow at best.

-Well, I may not be a bat with your excessive training but I know how to disguise myself. And Oliver has a private jet too.”

 

He kisses Jason tenderly before kissing his children’s forehead. And he knew he did the good choice when he saw tears on Colin and Jason’s eyes. Only Lian look solid enough but he knows her.

 

“How did you pass the journalist? Lian ask him

-They are almost gone and Mrs. Nisard let me enter by her window. Look, what if we all do a sleepover. We could sit on the couch in front of a movie while eating ice cream.

-Sound like a plan.” Jason said putting a smile for his children

 

Finally they open their couch so it becomes a bed for the four of them, and Lian feels asleep before the end of the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

When she wakes up again, it was still dark outside and her fathers weren’t there.

 

“Hope they don’t argue. She groans half asleep

-Worse. Colin murmurs and it is only at this moment that she sees he was wake up too

-What do you mean? She asks when she realize that there is crying from her fathers’room. Is that … Is that Papa?

-It will be alright. Colin assures her but he looks depressed too

-Why did he cry? Is it because he didn’t want to adopt us? She asks panicked

-What? Why did you say that?

-He always said he can adopt us because he is legally dead, now he will be legally alive. He can adopt us. We can officially become a family. So why does he cry? Doesn’t that make him happy?

-You know that Jason loves you, loves us. Why do you think he doesn’t want adopt us?

-He cries while he should be happy.

-That’s not that simple. He doesn’t have any control of the situation. How will you feeling if suddenly Dad or Papa telling one of your secret at the press without warn you and it is impact your family?

-Awful. Lian concedes

-He is just feeling like that. But soon when he will have control of the situation again, he will be happy, ok?

-Ok.

-Here. Come here. Colin said hugging her. Everything will be alright.

-With you and Damian too?” She can’t help but ask

 

She loves them and wants them to be happy.

 

“Don’t worry about that.” Colin said with finality and Lian doesn’t said anything more

 

It wasn’t the first time Damian hides something from Colin. But this time it was too much and things have to change.

 

* * *

 

 

The next weeks weren’t that good either. The journalists were still there and they have to keep living as usually. Every day there were photo of them and the Waynes on almost every magazine. Even police and child protection service come to their home. They wanted take Lian with them. Only the fact that she was Roy’s biological daughter and they can’t found an evidence of abuse or negligence, stop them.

After that, Jason didn’t listen to Roy and goes to Wayne Manor to confront Bruce. And things become worse when Bruce have a heart attack while Jason copiously insults him.

At the hospital, all the members of the family that living at the manor had to confess to the other that they knew for some years now, that Bruce has cardiac problem. And this attack wasn’t the worse they have to witness. They had try force him to retire many time before but Bruce never listen to them.

 

“I am sorry. Jason keeps saying while crying to his father when he finally wakes up

-Shh. That’s fine. Bruce assures him. I would have said worst things to someone who could have make me lose one of my children. I understand why you say that.

-Well I don’t know what Jason tells you. Dick said crying too. But you are a stupid stubborn asshole, B! Why didn’t you retire?

-Because I am not good enough. Damian answer instead of Bruce

-That’s not that. Bruce said like they already had this conversation

-You should also retire from Wayne Enterprise. Tim adds. Damian and I can take over.

-God you want take everything from me. What I am suppose do to my day then? Bruce asks more for his children to calm down than have an answer

-You could play with me. Helena answers with the frankness of his ten years. We could have tea party and plays on the pool.

-That will be nice. Selina said. And if your father stop being stubborn, you could do that many years.”

 

When he saw the sparkling look full of hope of his daughter, Bruce sighs and said:

 

“I will think of what you all said.

-Where comes from your stubbornness, I will never know.” Alfred sighs

 

In the end, Bruce has to letting gone of Batman. He wasn’t happy that Damian takes his burden, but Damian has a fair point.

 

“Damian, I just don’t want have you to support this burden. Ask to Dick how he was feeling while being Batman. I never want that to impose that to any member of my family.

-Father, do you really believe you would have this family without Batman? Please. Like Mother or Kyle would take an interest of you without Batman. You would never have adopt Grayson, neither Todd nor Cain. Without Robin, Drake would have never talked to you. No need to talk about Thomas or Row, like you would know that they exist without Batman.

-Damian …

-Father. Batman wasn’t imposing to us. We were imposing to you because of Batman.”

 

* * *

 

 

They also found a way to make Jason legally alive again without any bad impact on their family’s life. It’s taking three years. They have to deal with Ethiopia’s police, Gotham’s police, insurance who claim Jason owe them money.

 

Three years after they were attacked by journalist, they finally could have a normal life, as normal a vigilante life can be.

This day, Jason celebrates that with his family and friends at the Wayne manor. This night, Jason celebrates that with only Roy on their bedroom.

Roy was kissing Jason’s neck making him moan while they move their hips.

 

“You know what I was thinking? Roy asks

-No. Tell me. Jason answers while he tries take off Roy’s vest but Roy doesn’t let him do it

-At something nice I could do on my knees.

-I would like to see that very much.

-I hope so.”

 

Jason frowns a little by Roy’s attitude. He looks so insure of himself. And despite his world and act, not at what they doing. But keep smiling at him and kissing his body on his clothes while putting one knee on the floor.

Jason was expecting Roy to open his jeans, not him searching something on his pocket vest.

 

“What the …?”

 

Roy shows him a ring.

 

“Jason Peter Todd, son of Willis Todd, Catherine Johnson, Sheila Haywood and Bruce Wayne.

-Fuck. You are the worst. Jason murmurs astonished

-Would you accept to marry me?

-Yes. Fuck. Yes.

-Really?

-Yes really! Give me the ring.

-As you wish.”

 

Roy smiles wildly while a put the ring on Jason’s finger. They kiss fiercely while laughing. Jason knows he was stupid but he can’t stop looking at his engagement ring. It was beautiful.

 

“Well if you still want it, there is another nice thing I could do on my knees. Roy said and this time he opens Jason’s jean

-I feel like I should suck you out. You buy me a ring, after all.

-Well, if you want pleasure me, be as loud as you want. Lian is at Colin’s so we don’t have to fear traumatizing her.

-They knew. Jason realize

-They help me choose the ring too. Roy admits while putting on his knees. So tomorrow don’t hesitate tell them if you like it.

-Promise.” Jason whispers before they stop talking about their children for the night

 

* * *

 

 

When Colin brings back Lian, they both yell ecstatic when they see the ring.

 

“You really ask him!

-Of course I did. I tell you I will do it.

-Yeah but you was looking so unsure.

-Do you like the ring?

-I love it. It’s beautiful.”

 

When they announce it to their family, Alfred makes appear from nowhere a huge workbook containing ideas for their marriage.

 

“Finally.” He just said without explain since when he have it.

 

At first, the preparation doesn’t progress because all Roy and Jason want was go sign the paper at the city hall. But their family doesn’t let them do it .Then Roy said the magic world.

 

“The theme Pride & Prejudice is really good. We should do that.

-We’re not serious. Jason said perplexed

-I know you enough for not joke about Pride & Prejudice, Jason.

-Why do you want to have a wedding in this theme?

-Well first, you love that. Second even if I never read the book, I like the movie and the mini-series. Third, that would be fun wear costume wherein we will not die. Fourth, Alfred had planned an archer activity that goes to with this theme.

-You’re kidding me? Alfred had planned an archer activity in the manor?

-Not in the manor. If we want do this we have to book another place.

-Hm.

-But if you want we marry in Wayne manor …

-No. I know Bruce will let us but … I would prefer we have our Pride & Prejudice wedding with your archer activity without provoke a heart attack to Alfred.”

 

Till this moment, they take really pleasure planning everything even if it wasn’t always fun. They argue for days about the color of the candle, for example. But what Alfred had prepared them was really helpful and they have their wedding before Roy is forty years old.

 

* * *

 

 

The place that they book was beautiful, with enough room for the guests. It has also a beautiful driveway where they come on carriage. It has also a lake that was more than welcome when the Arrow Family decides play with flaming arrows.

Everybody plays the game to wears dress like the fashion of 1800’s. It was really fun when they dance on modern music in their outfit.

 

When people ask to Roy which moment of his wedding he prefers, he answer that was the first dance as husbands.

They choose a song popular in 1800’s and do a traditional dance. It looks a little stilted. But during their entire dance, Roy was looking to anyone else but his husband. Life wasn’t easy with them and things will not go suddenly smoothly. But they had each other and together they could do anything. He was feeling no fear, no worries. And when they finish dancing and they kiss again, he will not lie and admit he takes that has a preview of their extraordinary honeymoon.

 

When people ask to Jason which moment of his wedding he prefers, he answer that was when he throw away his bouquet.

Only Jason has a bouquet and they choose one that will take some characteristic of each bouquet Jason had catch in the past. And he swears he did aim to anyone, he was just joking about his legacy that has to go on. No one really believes him. Because it was Colin who catch the bouquet. And a so comedy romantic way. Colin didn’t expect it. He didn’t take attention of this. And when suddenly he saw the bouquet, he jumps and almost falls on the ground. But he didn’t. Because Damian catch him in his arms before that.

 

Jason has to support the joke about his future wedding for seventeen years. He was hoping his son wouldn’t wait as much as him.


End file.
